His Composure
by RosesAreRed14
Summary: In which Tsuande's paperwork gets done and Genma looses his cool, calm, and collected composure. (How's that for alliteration?) Fem!Naru x Genma – Because there wasn't one before. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello All! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. I promise it wasn't without a good reason. Nor have I given up on Little Purple Book! I'm just having trouble writing romance when everything I've been feeling these last few months is the total opposite. I swear I'm going to get back into my other work, but for right now, I'm out of practice. I only want to post quality work over there so I'm starting with a few one shots to get back into it. If you have any questions or concerns regarding Purple Book, feel free to PM and I'll try to get back to you quickly.

For now, here's something old that I wanted to use to fill an empty spot on . Can you believe there weren't ANY Genma x Fem!Naru? I mean, there's Jiraiya x Ino, but no Genma x Fem!Naru!

So I'm fixing that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - the characters or the world. Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm just playing in it. Also, don't own the cover image. If you know original author, PM me and I'll put it here.

* * *

The silence was the first indication something was wrong.

Since his appointment as leader of the future Rokudaime's Anbu protection detail, there had _never_ been silence. It had always been chaos. If there weren't a hundred pigtailed Uzuamki Narutos running around Hokage Tower trying to accomplish her 'training' for the day—which was really Tsuande-sama's poorly concealed attempt to foist off her paperwork—then, the blond teen was utilizing that ridiculous lung capacity to make sure her complaints reached the other end of the village. If he added the Godaime into the mix…Let's just say no one bothered to fix that suspiciously Naruto-sized hole in the office wall anymore.

After serving guard for three different Hokages, Shiranui Genma had thought it safe to assume the sacred office would never, _ever _be calm and orderly again.

That was until today.

Peering cautiously around the open oak doors, his dark eyes scanned the room. He expected the usual mess—papers strewn across the floor, over turned decorative plants, and a few mission scrolls miraculously stuck in the rafters. At the sight of the large, suspiciously clean and organized, paperwork free office, Genma almost dropped his favorite senbon.

Was the carpet always that color of blue?

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth when he finally found his future superior. She was slumped over the desk, head resting on her arms, and sunshine colored hair spilled across the workspace, obscuring her face.

Anxiety instantly shot through him. Had someone slipped past his men and harmed her? How had he not sensed their presence? But that didn't explain the cleanliness. An assassin would prefer to leave the mess behind so it would take longer for someone to notice missing documents. Plus, it would take far too long to clean_ that _up. No, there was another scenario here. Stamping down on his rapid thoughts, he scrutinized the blond. Relief like he'd never felt before rushed through him at the steady rise and fall of her shoulders.

Careful so not as to disturb Naruto, Genma moved closer. Soft puffed breaths reached his ears. Hovering inches away, he gently brushed the golden strands from her face. He _definitely_ did not notice their silky texture as they slipped through calloused fingers. Or the way her full, kissable pink lips were slightly parted. Or how her lashes seemed incredibly long. Or how those three little scars on each cheek were simply adorable.

Shiruani Genma didn't notice those things.

Not at all.

Because cool, calm and collected, Shiranui Genma was _not _attracted to a woman seventeen years younger than him.

Nope.

Biting back a groan, the older man twirled the senbon in his mouth in agitation and glanced around the room again. It was absolutely pristine. How many hours of work did this take her? How many shadow clones? Even with Naruto's stamina and seemingly infinite chakra stores, the girl did, eventually, get worn out.

As evidence, she'd fallen asleep at her desk, still in yesterday's long, black sleeved shirt and orange ninja pants.

Unbidden, Genma softly traced the slight furrow between her fair brows, soothing the tension away. Despite how she acted and how much she complained, he'd observed how seriously Naruto took this job. He'd often heard, before the war, how the girl simply had no idea what she was getting herself into, seeking this position. Just the day before, he'd over heard a few of the Rookies talking amongst each other, all trying to figure out how they were going to help such an idiot run their village. He'd heard so many things that contradicted everyone's belief in her ability to become Hokage.

And it made him angry.

No one knew just how much the war had changed Uzumaki Naruto. It had forcefully ripped off her naivety and taught her the value of tough choices in the field. It had tempered her exuberance and sharpened that unbreakable resolve to a deadly point. She was a sharper, swifter thinker. He'd known she'd always been unpredictable and clever, but now she knew how to use those traits like a finely honed weapon. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had molded Uzumaki Naruto into the leader she was always meant to become.

And no one noticed but him.

Either Naruto didn't want them to see it, or they just weren't ready to admit that even someone like Naruto could be changed by that horror. Whatever the reason, Genma placated himself with the knowledge he was special. That he was the only one to know the blond so well.

And that wasn't something that should please him so damned much.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he savored the feel of her tanned skin for a few more seconds before harshly poking her cheek. "Arise, Konoha's future Orange Hokage."

Her response was a swat to his arm and a grumble.

A reluctant smile peaked around his senbon. "Wake up, Naruto-sama."

"No," she snapped childishly, burrowing her blond head deeper into her arms.

"I have ramen."

3, 2, 1…

"Where?" Naruto screeched, sitting up in her leather chair faster than a thrown senbon. Her blue eyes searched the room frantically, inhaling deeply like a hound scenting for a trail.

He almost felt bad as he held up empty hands.

"Prick," she growled, arms crossed and face turned away in a huff.

Genma ignored the outburst in favor of gesturing to the room. "It's clean."

The brief spurt of energy faded in a second and the seventeen year old threw herself on the desk again. "I finally got through Baa-chan's back log. Did you know she had a request to import her favorite brand of chilled sake to the village just left sitting there?"

He blinked, "She actually missed that?"

Without lifting her head, Naruto gestured to a frame on one of the walls. Her voice was filled with an unusual amount of sadistic glee as she said, "My revenge."

Stepping toward the wooden frame, Genma smirked when he saw the contents. Said request was neatly framed with its expiration date boldly circled in red. For an added touch, Naruto had gone stamp happy, littering the form with large, red DENIEDs. "If that doesn't motivate her to do paperwork for the rest of her time in office, I don't know what will."

Naruto laughed softly. When he glanced over his shoulder, he caught the end of a yawn as she sat up. "You should go home and sleep, Naruto-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that," she muttered before her gaze snapped to the opposite wall, her shoulders stiffening with tension. "Beside…I can't."

"Can't go home or can't sleep?"

He noted the way her chin stubbornly lifted and how her arms crossed defensively. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Genma knew this game. He was far more patient than that girl was stubborn. He'd just wait it out.

Minutes ticked by, slowly forming five, and then ten. At the quarter hour mark, she broke.

"Sleep," she grunted reluctantly, slowly meeting his gaze with those unfathomable blues.

Concern weighed him down. Looking at her closely, he could see the dark purple bruising under her eyes and the red rimming her iris. She looked like she hadn't had a decent night sleep in a while. That wasn't healthy, even with Kyuubi enhancements.

Shifting the senbon in his mouth, he asked cautiously, "Nightmares?"

She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "No."

"Stress?"

Blond strands fell over her shoulders as she shook her head.

He frowned. He didn't like not knowing what was bothering her. Not only was it his job as her guard to protect her, but as her friend to support her.

He ignored the odd, hot tightening in his chest at the thought of only being her friend.

_Seventeen years, Shiranui!_

Pursing his lips, he reluctantly removed his senbon and crouched before her. He was careful to keep enough space between them so her knees didn't brush his chest. Controlling the effect of the heat radiating off her skin was another thing, but he'd suffer it. Naruto's well-being was tantamount right now.

"Tell me what's bothering you and we can fix it together."

The teen gnawed on her lower lip. Kami, what he wouldn't give to replace her teeth with his.

Huge, mesmerizing blue eyes transfixed him. Something in his gut flipped and his throat tightened. It was a _huge_ mistake to get this close.

And then she opened her delicious mouth and uttered the words that effectively kicked him in the gut.

"I'm in love with someone."

Air rushed forcefully past his teeth. It took everything in him not to flinch, to remain where he was. He wasn't sure he kept his emotions off his face as well as he liked, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were glazed, her mind far off.

_Probably thinking about _him_, _he thought bitterly.

Taking a deep, even breath, Genma forced his swimming emotions back. He had to function, to be there for her like she needed. He could go wallow in his misery with a few bottles of sake later.

"Are you?" he managed to mutter, applauding himself for sounding so neutral.

She refocused on him, uncertainty and anxiety burning brightly in her eyes.

"I'm afraid. I want…I want to tell him, but what if…" she paused, her shoulders slightly shaking as water gathered in the corner of her eyes. That look shattered his heart and closed off this throat. In that moment, he hated whoever had stolen Naruto's heart. To reduce such a blindingly confident and beautiful woman to such a mess…the guy didn't deserve her.

"What if what?"

She viably gulped, "What if…what if he doesn't want me?"

Genma blinked in shock. Why the hell _wouldn't_ anyone want her? "Why the hell wouldn't he?"

Putting aside the fact she was breath-takingly beautiful, both inside and out, she was the Hero of the Elemental Nations, Future Hokage, daughter of the Yondaime, and last direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan. She was a fucking political gold mine.

And those thoughts only made Genma all the more frantic about her choice. He felt sick at the thought of someone taking advantage of her feelings and manipulating Naruto for power.

Suddenly, he caught her expression. Her lower lip jutted out, quivering with her emotions. She looked entirely too small. "Because I'm a jinchuriki."

Genma growled, "That's absurd!"

Drooping eyes shot up, wide and alert, filled with shock.

He continued, feeling something hot well up within his chest and burst free. "The reason we're even here right now is because of the jinchuriki! You saved our lives. If this asshole can't appreciate that, then he doesn't _fucking _deserve you!"

His body tremored with residual emotions. His widened eyes meet her stunned face. Well fuck. There went his cool, calm, and collected reputation.

Then again, Shiranui Genma had never been in love before.

And really, as much as he'd spent the last two months denying it, that's exactly what he was.

Hopelessly, incandescently, in love with one Uzumaki Naruto.

And she loved someone else.

_Probably someone her age, too._

Lost in his revelation, he didn't see her coming until too late. She literally fell from her rolling chair and into his arms. With a soft grunt, he instinctively moved to cradle her close even as he fell back on his ass. A shiver tore up his spine as her heat radiated through his clothes and her pert body pressed against his chest. Sinewy arms wrapped tightly about his neck and small, slim fingers threaded through the exposed part of his shoulder length hair. A potentially embarrassing heat clawed its way down his abdomen as her nails racked deliciously over his scalp.

"Naruto-sama, what are you doing?"

"I told you," she breathed, her hot breath ghosting over the sensitive rim of his ear, "stop calling me that."

"Right." He cleared his throat, attempting and failing, to will away the sensations she was causing. Could she just stop wriggling for one second so he could think?

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I think I like Naru-chan, or Naru-Naru better." A surprising and unexpectedly teasing tone colored her words. Where the hell had insecure and afraid Naruto gone?

"I repeat: What are you _doing_?"

"You."

He sputtered, all attempt at remaining calm out the window. "W-what?!"

"Ino said to just fuck him."

Bile rose in his throat at the thought of another man touching her. Caressing that smooth, supple skin and learning those wet-dream inducing curves. Then their conversation actually started to sink in, as well as their position.

Naruto in his lap. Firm bottom planted right on top his…_thing._ His _growing_ thing. And she didn't seem to mind. In the least. In fact, he'd even go so far as say she was looking rather pleased with herself.

Tentatively, his hands found her hips and his thumb slipped under the hem of her shirt. He delighted in the softness of her skin, the smooth planes of her stomach. A soft and unbelievably sweet moan slipped past parted lips. Unable to resist, he picked her up and shifted her so she straddled him. He met surprised eyes. Her head tilted back with a loud groan as he daringly pressed his hardness to her core. He couldn't help the smirk. He loved that he could make her make that sound.

"Let's be clear here," Genma murmured, his hands gliding higher up Naruto's back, enjoying the way each muscle tensed under his touch. "Ino advised you to fuck this guy for your confession."

"Yes," she said breathily, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

Genma's heart hammered in his chest. His palms felt sweaty and his vision seemed a bit blurry. She couldn't possibly…Yet she had been all over him and, now, she wasn't telling him to stop. Fighting against a mixture of hope and the panic he supposed accompanied falling in love with someone so much younger than yourself, he asked, "Am I right to assume we're currently in the progress of that confession?"

"Mm," she hummed affirmatively. Her tiny, pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips as he cupped her round bottom.

A slow smile pulled his lips taunt. Warmth slipped through his veins and spread like wild fire. Uzumaki Naruto loved him. Wanted to be with him. His feelings and attraction were not unrequited. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "Why me?"

Dark blue, lust rich eyes collided with his own. A warm tenderness radiated from them. A soft, sure smile dimpled her whiskered cheeks. "Because you notice me, the _real _me, not some shadow I never was. You support me and work with me, not tell me how to do it. But most importantly," her smiled twisted into something rather devilish, "You're cool, calm, and collected Shiranui Genma, and you _always _loose your composure around me."

And then her lips collided with his in a soul-searing kiss.

* * *

The silence was the first indication something was wrong.

Since she'd appointed Naruto as her successor, there was _never_ silence. It had always been chaos. If there weren't a hundred pigtailed Uzuamki Narutos running around the decrepit building trying to accomplish the impossible—all her paperwork (Tsuande thought it'd been rather clever to call it training), then the loud blond was making sure everyone in the village, and their mother, knew how unfair life was with her deafening complaints. Honestly, the brat pushed her buttons too far sometimes. The walls of her office had definitely suffered. She made a mental note to ask why someone hadn't fixed the latest hole yet. They were usually so prompt about those things.

Still, no matter how often, she and everyone else second-guessed her decision, Tsuande was confidant the idiot would be a wonderful leader. She had that charisma, and the stupidity to actually want the job.

She could at least guarantee nobody in Konoha would be bored for the next two-dozen years or so. Senju Tsunade thought it safe to say the sacred office of her grandfather and grand-uncle would never, _ever _be calm and orderly again.

That was until today.

Eyeing the open doors suspiciously, she marched up to the threshold and placed her hands on her hips. Honey eyes narrowed at the unusual sight before her. Instead of the mess that looked like Konoahmaru had released another wind technique inside again, her office looked…

Like an office.

She blinked.

Huh, she'd thought the floor was green.

However, most notably, there wasn't a shred of paperwork insight.

Had the Gaki gotten so feed up she'd torched the piles? Or maybe she was actually on to something with those Shadow Clones? Either way, the sight of her office was almost as good as sake.

Or winning a bet.

And that's why she didn't trust it.

Where the hell was her successor anyway?

She froze, a frown marring her genjutsued features as she spotted something even more unusual than a clean office space.

There was a decidedly male foot behind her desk.

Straining her ears, she thought she heard the soft rustle of fabric and whispered voices. Stealthily crossing the room, she spotted several articles of scattered clothing the closer she got. The pit of her stomach tightened as she realized the male foot was probably accompanied by another, and a female set, too. Who the hell would _dare_ use _her _office as a love nest?! She'd yell at them, strip the idiots of their rank, and chuck them once—no, twice—through that damned hole in her wall.

Embracing the heat constricting her chest, she leaned over the desk to let loose, when sunshine blond filled her vision.

All functions ceased.

Her Gaki, her precious, _precious_ Gaki, the one she'd hand picked as her successor, was draped wantonly over a man. Completely naked.

Oh! Oh! And it wasn't just _any _man. No. It was the fucking head of the girl's security, Shiranui Genma.

And then, as if that wasn't enough, the real horror show started.

Tsunade could only stare as Naruto rose up and pressed her lips to Genma's, whispering, "I love you."

And then Genma, bloody, fucking, thirty-four year old Genma, whispered back, "Love you, too."

.

.

.

She was going to fuckin' kill him!


End file.
